In large-scale work vehicles, a power source (e.g., an internal combustion engine) may provide power to various subsidiary power systems that drive certain components of the work vehicle. For example, mechanical input power from an engine may be delivered to electric and/or hydraulic systems of the work vehicle. In various wheeled or tracked work vehicles, for example, electric and/or hydraulic power may propel the work vehicle, power the vehicle steering system, and operate any of numerous auxiliary components onboard the work vehicle (e.g., the cooling system), including various work implements (e.g., booms, harvesting heads, etc.). Arranging the drive assemblies for all of the various electrically and/or hydraulically driven components in modern work vehicles such that they all are able to tie into the power source, while still delivering adequate power to the associated components, may be challenging.